1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly to an LCD device adapted to become thinner and prevent a fault due to static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cathode ray tubes (CRTs) correspond to one of many display devices which are widely used. The CRTs are mainly used as monitors for TVs, measuring apparatuses, information terminals, and so on. However, the heavy weight and large size of the CRTs have been a major hindrance to the manufacturing of small, light electronic products.
To address this matter, LCD devices are gradually being used in a wide range of applications due to their advantages such as light weight, thinness, low power consumption, and others. Furthermore, the LCD devices are being manufactured to have even larger screens, be thinner, and consume less power, in order to meet requirements of users.
Such LCD devices display images by controlling the amount of light transmitted through liquid crystal. However, the LCD devices are not self-illuminating display devices, unlike CRTs. As such, the LCD devices each include a backlight unit configured to have a separate light source, which provides light necessary to display an image, and disposed on the rear surface of an LCD panel.
In order to provide an ordinarily completed LCD device, a top case configured to encompass upper edges of a LCD panel and formed of a metal material is first combined with a bottom cover configured to receive components of a backlight unit. Then, an upper system case is assembled with a lower system case in such a manner as to encompass the top case and the bottom cover.
The ordinary completed LCD device further includes a system driver disposed in the inner side of the lower system case. The system driver is configured to apply system drive signals to a panel driver which is used for driving the LCD panel.
Static electricity due to movement, friction and other causes can flow into the LCD device with the above-mentioned configuration. The static electricity corresponds to charged electrical charges by friction, peeling-off or others. Such static electricity can transition into a lower energy status by diverging electrical energies through a discharging operation.
When the static electricity is discharged, a discharging voltage with a very high level can be induced. As such, electrical appliances including the ordinary LCD device can be damaged. If static electricity flows from the outer side into the inner side of the LCD device, it can be discharged by the top case and the bottom cover without being transferred to the inner side of the LCD device.
However, the ordinary LCD device must be configured with the top case, the bottom cover, and the upper and lower system cases in order to encompass the LCD panel and the components of the backlight unit. As such, the configuration of the ordinary LCD device is very complex. Therefore, it is very difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost and time of the ordinary LCD device.
As the LCD devices gradually become thinner, it is desired for the LCD device to have a more simplified configuration. Moreover, the LCD device that prevents damage caused by static electricity is being researched.